Untol Secrets
by Meggy-chan
Summary: Twilight, Supernatural and Harry Potter Crossover! Bella isn t who see says she is, she s actural Isabella Maria Jade Winchester Potter the sister of dean and sam winchester and harry potter! What happens when her past come back and old enemies come back!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

My life

I never told the Cullen the truth about me in fear they would hate me for it, my name isn't Isabella Maria Swan but its actually Isabella Maria Jade Winchester Potter and I have 3 brothers called Dean and Sam Winchester and Harry Potter.

Dean and Sam are hunters who hunt the supernatural beings like vampires, Demons and things that go bump in the night. Dean is 24 years old and is a cocky player but he cares about his family more then anything and would always protect his friends and family no matter what, he has short chocolate brown hair and brown eyes and always wear the shell necklace I made him for Christmas when I was younger and when you see Dean he would always be smiling or grinning and would make jokes at the wrong time and not care. Sam is Nineteen like me and has really light brown hair and the same colour eyes as Dean and is the complete opposite to Dean , he is the sweet shy type who would always be kind and never rude to anyone and he is the serious one who is smart and would do the research instead of Dean, but lately he changed he became different he became more rude and secretive and doesn't hardly care about killing demons or any other supernatural being but no matter what he does or act like he will always be my twin but its the demons blood fault.

It all started when me and sam was 8 months old and Dean was 5 years old and harry was 4 years old a demon me and my family calls Yellow Eyes came into mine and sams nesury and made us drink some of his demons blood but luckily before he could do anything else our aunt Sally came in and saved us but she died saving us and the damage was already done, me and sam had demon blood in our system and in gave us powers, sam had visions of the future and he could move thing with his mind and take a demon out of a vessals body also with his mind and I had the power to copy any power by just see it even if I see it on tv I had it so now I had loads of powers.

Our brother Harrys a wizard with bown hair and cystal blue eyes and he`s loyal to his friends and family but he could be nasty and mean to people who insult or put his friend or family in danger, he`s powerful and cheerful and is also smart but not as smart as sam and is a bit immature. Harrys a special wizard like me because we`re destaind to kill voldy moldy whos is actural called lord voldermort but he doesn`t deserve to be a lord because he`s a very powerful dark wizard who would torture, threaten or kill your family or kill you if you didn`t become his follower.

It all started when harry was 6 and I was 2 and dean, sam and our dad, John were on holiday and our mum, lily were at home with us and I can still remember that horrible 24th may like it was yesterday. Me, sam and muum were all laughing and having fun when suddenly the door went flying of its hindges and in stormed voldermort with his wand pointing at us and mum quickly got her wand out and they we send spells back at each other.

"Give me the children and you can walk away alive lilly" voldermort told our mum in a creepy voice.

"Never! You will never get my children!" our mum shouted as one of her spells hit voldermort and sent him fly across the room. She quickly picked me and sam up and ran upstairs with us and locked the door to the room once we were in.

"Mum who is that man and why does he want me and sam?" Harry asked as he hugged me in a protective hug.

"He`s a very bad man who wants to hurt us so I need you to be brave and protect Isabella if anything happens to me okay honey?" she softly repplied as she knelt down in front of us giving us a hug.

"Ok mum!"

"Aww how sweet a family moment, to bad I have to end it!" Voldermort said as he stepped on the fallen door that he broke down a moment ago and pointed his wand at mum.

"say goodbye lilly!" and then he shouted two words, two forbidden words, two words that killed our mum, two words that took away our happy life. "**Avada Kadavra**" and our mum screamed and fell to the floor in front of us not moving all in a flash of green.

"NOOOO MUMMY!" Harry and me screamed and harry stood in front of us as voldermortpointed his wand at us and shouted his spell at us but unlike our mum we didn`t die all we got was a scar the shape of lightening and voldermort died.

But sadly that wasn`t the last time we had to fight against him, we had to fight him every year since I was 11 till about a year ago when I had to come to folks because dad though it would be safer for me to stay with uncle Charlie for awhile and pose as his dauughter while dean, sam and harry went hunting with dad.

It been a month since e-edd-edward left me in the forest and im meeting up with my dad and brothers soon in san Francisco and take of the glamour that made me look like bella when in my really form I have black waist long curly hair with red hair lights and crystal blue eyes and im more tanned and I have a mature hot body. So Isabella Maria Jade Winchester Potter better known as izzy, Jade or Iz is back and Isabella Maria Swan has left the building for good!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Bella's pov

After Edward left things started to get better and better but then it started to get worse again because Jacob Black my sun, my best friend, my brother from another mother started ignoring me, never answering my calls or texts and whenever he did answer he always said the same thing ' im going out` 'im bust` ' im out with my friends` or ' I got homework to do`! Its always the same! So today I decided to go and see him instead of calling.

So I got on my blue Yamaha YZF-R1 motorbike that I kept hidden from the cullens so they don't suspect anything and set off to Jacobs in a tight black tank top with a undone white leather jacket on top, black skinny jeans tuck into my favourite white heels that reached my knees. It took me about 20 minutes to get to Jacobs and when I did I saw Jacob with Sam, Jared, Paul, Quill, Embry, Bradley, Collin and Seth. When I saw Jacob with them my anger got the best of me and I got off my bike turned it off and stated to walk to them but once I was near them they started to whisper and look my way.

" So that's how it is Jacob, dump me for the guys you were bitching about two weeks ago, I guess your not a good best friend after all jerk! Oh and I guess you wasn't brave enough to send me a text saying you didn't want to see me or be my friend but instead you ignore me! And you say your better then the cullens well no your not your just the same as them!" I shouted as I looked him in the eye and saw that my words hurt him but I didn't care I was to

angry.

" Now now little miss I think you should calm down" Paul said with cocky smirk on his face.

"DON`T TOU DARE CALL ME LITTLE MISS!" I growled as I slapped across the face causing him to shake really bad as he glared at me.

"Paul calm down!" Sam orded as Paul walked towards me shaking worse but the order didn't stop him.

" Paul you heard him calm down or your going to hurt her!" Jacob said as he tried to calm Paul down but before he could say anything else Paul exploded into a dark chocolate brown wolf the size of a horse and started to move towards me.

"Well I guess my secrets out of the bag!" I said before I transformed into a pure white wolf the same size as Paul.

"Shit how can she transform, she don't have tribe blood in her!" Quill asked as me and Paul lunged at each other, I went for the stomach and because I was faster then him I was able to send him flying in the tree and then transformed back into my human body but with my clothes on and growled at Paul as a warning not to attack again.

"How can you do transform you don't have tribe blood in you. So how did you do it?" Sam asked as he glared at a now human Paul for not following an order.

"Why should I tell you, it doesn't matter anyway because im leaving soon" I snapped as I started to walk back to my bike.

"What do you mean by leaving?" Jacob asked which caused me to stop.

"I mean im leaving town and going to travel with my dad and brothers!" I replied.

"But Charles not going anywhere and you don't have any brothers!" Jacob shouted back as I got on my bike.

"SHUT UP JACOB! I do have a brother I actually have 3 and Charlie isn't my dad, my name isn't Isabella Maria Swan its Isabella Maria Jade Winchester Potter! Now bye black and don't bother looking for me cause you wont find me" I shouted as I drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Bella`s pov

Once I got home I ran inside took my jacket and helmet off and ran up to my room and went to my closet and pushed all the clothes out of the way. On the right side of the wall there was a key pad so I put in the code and a secret door opened to a room that the cullens didn`t even know about, In the room it holded all my weapons, spell and supernatural books, jewerally and clothes and my wand, a 6 inch cherry wood with a feather of a phoenix and a hair from a unicorn. I put all my things in bags and walked out back into my room and went straight to the bookshelf and got 3 of the biggest books out and opened them, inside the books was all my fake ids, my fake police,FBI,CIA and CSI badges, my fake credit cards, fake driving licenses and loads more fake things and even my real ones was there as well. I put them in my bag along with my laptop and ipod and loads of different phones and walked downstairs, grabbed a pen and piece of paper and wrote a note for Charlie.

Hey uncle Charlie

Sorry I wasn't here when you got home but I left to go travel with my dad and brothers again. Thank you for every thing you did for me and being so kind to me when you didn't need to be, it meant a lot to me uncle Charlie and I'll miss you so much. If you ever need to get in touch with me phone me at 077980162 and call me Jade okay! There some cottage pie in the fridge all you have to do is put it in the microwave for 3 minutes, I'll stay in touch and I promise to visit soon. Keep safe and well Uncle and I hope to talk to you soon.

Love

Isabella Potter x

After I finished writing that I put on my jacket and helmet grabbed my bags and got on my bike and drove away.

After riding for 3 days only stopping to sleep or eat I reached San Francisco when suddenly my music in my helmet stop and my built in phone went off, I didn't recognise the callers number so I answered with my built in head set and microphone.

"Hello" I said

"Bella where are you?, why aren't you with you dad?" A voice asked that ii recognised immediately.

"_Alice!"_

" Yes Bella its me, now please answer my questions!"

"I don't see why it have any thing to do with you after all you did leave me all alone without even saying bye when you left, so why should I answer anything of your questions!" I said with hate.

"Bella please!"

"_NO!" _I shouted and hung up but before I had a chance to put my music back on my phone went off again so I answered.

"Hello Bella" A man voice said that I know all to well.

"_Edward!"_


	4. sorry!

**_Sorry im really stuck on what to write next in all my stories, so can please give me some ideas or wait abit more till I though of some ideas and typed them up!_**

**_ Thanx and sorry!_**


	5. Chapter 5: back

Hey, Sorry its been a while since i updated but i havent been on because i have been busy with course work and school. Im really sorry but i am starting to update again so there will be a new chapter by next week :)


End file.
